The present invention relates to a connector integrated through layering of connector housings and a cover with both a pressure contact terminal and a crimp terminal inserted into each connector housing.
A united connector is known in the related art (for example, refer to JP-A-10-69936, pages 3–4 and FIGS. 10, 11; and Japanese Utility Model No. 2,518,968, pages 2–3 and FIG. 1). FIG. 27 is an exploded perspective view of a united connector disclosed in JP-A-10-69936. FIG. 28 is a perspective view showing the united state of the united connector shown in FIG. 27.
As shown in FIGS. 27 and 28, a united connector 100 has terminals 103 assembled into an upper connector housing 101 and a lower connector housing 102 and electric wires 104 connected to the terminals 103 via pressure contact, the connector housings layered and integrated with an upper cover 105.
That is, the upper and lower connector housings 101, 102 are layered while having an engagement hook provided on the bottom surface of the upper connector housing 101 inserted and locked to a lance hole 106 of the lower connector housing 102, having an outward hook 107 and an inward hook 106 arranged on the connector housings 101, 102 engaged to each other, and having an outward hook 110 arranged on the upper cover 105 engaged to the inward hook 108 arranged on the upper connector housing 101, thereby integrated into a united connector.
FIG. 29 is an exploded perspective view showing a pressure contact terminal as a united connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2,518,968.
As shown in FIG. 29, the pressure contact terminal 200 as a united connector includes upper, middle and lower housings 201, 202, 203 and a pair of covers 204. These components are united by causing engaging recessed parts 205 to be engaged with engaging protruding parts 206 arranged on the outer wall surface of each housing 201, 202, 203.
The upper housing 201 provided with a base plate 207 in its center. The base plate 207 is provided with a locking arm in cantilever form. Terminal receiving chambers 209 at both ends of the locking arm 208 each has its rear open surface covered by each cover 204. Each cover 204 has an engagement recessed part 206 locked to the front supper surface of the terminal receiving chamber 209 and has an engaging part 210 engaged with a claw 21 arranged on the upper housing 201 so that the cover is fixed to the upper housing 201.
The problem is that, for the connector 100 according to the related art shown in FIGS. 27 and 28 disclosed in JP-A-10-69936, it is impossible to insert the terminal 103 once the connector housings 101, 102 have been united with the upper cover 105. This impairs the workability including terminal insertion in the post-processing.
That is, during terminal insertion in the post-processing, the connector housings 101, 102 must be disengaged from the upper cover 15 to return the connector assembly in the state shown in FIG. 27, and then the components must be united after terminal insertion, which results in increased man-hours.
During terminal insertion in the post-processing, the united connector 100 placed in the state shown in FIG. 27 has terminals 103 assembled to the connector housings 101, 102 as well as brings electric wires 104 in pressured contact with the terminals 103. Cabling in this state requires protecting components such as a rod clamp to protect a portion above the pressure contact part of the electric wire 104. This results in a larger number of components. In a second engagement state of the connector housings 101, 102 and the upper cover 105, a load caused by an external force is applied to the connection part of the electric wire 104, which results in poor electrical contact.
Moreover, the connector housings 101, 102 and the upper cover 105 of the united connector 100 can be kept only in the non-united state shown in FIG. 27 or united state shown in FIG. 28. Thus, when the connector components are stored before it is united, there are inevitably a larger number of components.
For pressure contact connector shown in FIG. 29 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2,518,968, a pair of covers 204 is fixed to the upper housing 201 so as to cover the terminal receiving chambers 209 at both ends of the locking arm 208. Two cover components 204 are required to sandwich the locking arm 208.
That is, the displacement amount that accompanies union of connectors differs between the locking arm 208 and the terminal receiving chamber 209 of the connector housings 201, 202, 203. In order to reduce the profile of the center of the pressure contact connector 200, separate cover members 204 must be used for the locking arm 208 and each terminal receiving chamber 209. This results in a larger number of components and more man-hours of assembly.